


Splinter

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: One has to be careful when teaching new woodworkers.
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Splinter

“Make sure you have the proper gloves, you don’t want splinters,” Dreaming Sheep instructed Mariko. “And clothing in general!” He shouted after him. Twas very much a novice’s mistake, going without the proper equipment for learning carpentry. You couldn’t just go with any old clothes, oh no!

In a while Mariko returned with a nice set of beginners crafting gear on. “Ready to learn!”

“Right then, there’s one thing you must be reassured of. You must...reliably practice time and time again making basic lumber. In so much that you can...feel the wood. Be the wood. Know the wood.”

“Oh no. Please don’t give me speeches like that one man. That’s why I asked _you_ for help.” Mariko said.

Dreaming Sheep chuckled. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist. Though you should seriously still ask for his help. He’s actually a really fine teacher, choice wording aside.”

“I’ll-” Mariko started and then he had a sudden thought. “...wait, my fishing guildmaster is a womanizing layabout.”

“Sounds like someone should not throw stones from unstable housing!” Dreaming Sheep laughed. Mariko merely grimaced. If things went on long this, he’d need to make like a tree and...oh wait he should say that instead, that would be HIS horrible teaching ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to work so hard to not make any "wood" jokes within this fic. So hard.


End file.
